


A Bumbleby Christmas

by Natblida_Kryptonian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Secret Santa Gift For A Friend, This Is The Last Time The Bees Take An Assignment For Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natblida_Kryptonian/pseuds/Natblida_Kryptonian
Summary: "What part of this was a good idea?!" Blake shouted, running as fast as her feet could carry her away from whatever the hell Yang had unleashed behind them."If we make it out of here alive, I'll explain, but that's a big if!" The two of them kept running, neither daring to look back as the giant centipede Grimm smashed and tore its way through the cave, knocking down rocks and stalactites in its path to try and hit the Huntresses. "Worst. Christmas. Ever!"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	A Bumbleby Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Happy holigays, merry new year! I hope 2020 is treating everyone well so far!
> 
> This is a belated Secret Santa gift to one of my Discord friends. I hope she enjoys it, it's definitely not my best work. I didn't have as much time as I would have liked to work on it because my job decided that I only needed one day off for about three weeks. That being said, I don't think it's completely terrible. I kinda like how it turned out. 
> 
> I did use a prompt for inspiration! Credit to promptsforthestrugglingauthor on Tumblr.  
> Writing Prompt #1024.

_"This. Is. **Unacceptable!** "_

"Now _what are you shrieking about, you dolt?"_

_"It's December 23rd!! And there's not_ one _decoration anywhere!!"_

In the next room over from where Ruby and Weiss were, Yang spat out her coffee. Blake, who was curled up in the lounge chair across the room reading a book, gasped at the sudden sound. Golden eyes immediately zeroed in on the blonde woman in front of her and scanned the area surrounding her, ears on high alert for the slightest sign of intrusion. However, her ears drooped slightly when she saw the guilty expression on her face when Yang both realized she had spooked her partner and she had forgotten Ruby's favorite holiday. With everything that had been going on—Salem, Ironwood, Robyn, Jacques von Douchebag—Christmas had admittedly been the _last_ thing on Yang's mind. However, once Ruby realized it was December, Yang couldn't help but feel…bad. That was such a lousy word, but she really didn’t feel anything else. With the world on the brink of literally ending, Christmas seemed so…trivial.

"Here." Lavender eyes looked up from where they had been staring at the small brown stain in her white Atlas issued shirt where coffee had spilled from her less than graceful display, seeing that Blake had closed her book and abandoned it on her chair and was now offering a soft smile and some tissues from the box on the coffee table in front of the couch. Yang managed a smile in return as she took the tissues.

"Th-Thanks…" She stammered, still sputtering from her incident with her coffee. Wadding up the tissues, Yang wiped up her chin and neck where coffee had tricked down from her spit take, having already deemed her shirt a lost cause. Blake grabbed more tissues to clean up the coffee table. Both chose to pretend not to see the brown flecks on the white carpet. They worked in silence for several moments, though when Yang started to stare at the coffee table and pick at the damp tissue in her hands, one of Blake's Faunus ears flicked. She shifted closer to the brawler.

"…I take it you forgot about Christmas?" Blake tried softly. Yang made a sound that was half a snort, half a scoff.

"I usually have more than two days to prepare." Blake knew she was right. Apparently, Ruby had forgotten all about it too, because under normal circumstances, come December 1st, Ruby would be part of the crowd that was singing holiday songs and decorating every square inch of livable space. Yang released a deep sigh and tossed her wad of tissues on the table with a plop so that she could bury her face in her hands. After a moment, her flesh hand raked back through her hair and Yang looked even more distressed than before. "Blake, we're going on that assignment tomorrow. We're not even going to _be_ here for Christmas." Blake flinched, but placed a hand on Yang's back to rub soothing patterns over her spine. She remembered the mission; they'd been more or less guilted into it. Security Enforcement. A week in the tundra hunting down Grimm and placing down traps so they don't get too close to Mantle or Atlas territory, as well as reinforcing the security protocols. Ironwood especially wanted Yang to go because of her Semblance. Her natural body heat would protect her from the biting cold. Yang wasn't thrilled, but she accepted, and of course Blake wasn't just going to stay behind. That being said, if either of them would have remembered the holidays, neither of them would have said yes. Two of the Ace Ops would have to have went instead. Blake let out a gentle sigh of her own before nudging her head against Yang's. 

"We'll break the news to her later. For now, let her have her moment."

* * *

"Blake, do the thing. Blake, _do the thing!_ " Yang's voice was near frantic as she fought off another Sabyr to protect her partner.

"I'm trying!" Two shots, one from Ember Celica, one from her arm, and then a pained yell from Yang when she was struck.

" _Blake!_ " 

" _Literally_ hacking Atlas security to get their stupid system to work!" The only response Blake received was a grunt, the sound of Ember Celica being fired, and the dying roar of a Sabyr. Yang stumbled back and dropped to her knees in the snow beside Blake. Yang was exhausted. She had cuts and scratches from the claws of the beasts. A trickle of blood ran down Yang's cheek from a particularly nasty gash. Blake didn't need to look at her scroll to know why Yang looked so beat up, but she did anyway. The brawler's Aura was getting low, too low for Blake's liking if she was being honest, and she was trying to save as much as she could.

"Yang—"

"How much time do you need?" Yang cut her off.

"If I can at least get remote access to my scroll—" Blake's ears stood straight up when she hear more angry roars behind her, a chill running down her spine that was no fault of the frigid Solitas weather. "Two minutes! Give me two minutes. I think I know a work around." Yang sucked in a breath and used the wall behind her for support to stand. 

"I can do two minutes. Do what you need to do." Blake wanted to call bullshit. Yang looked like she could barely stand, but she knew better to argue and she didn't particularly feel like being Grimm food today. "Ready?"

"Go!" It was that moment the Sabyrs had lunged, but Yang had been ready for them. With the sounds of snarling—both from the Grimm and Yang—and gunfire behind her, Blake went to work. She used the bladed end of Gambol Shroud to pop open the control panel she'd been working on over the last several minutes before fidgeting with the colored wires. In a perfect world, this control panel would open the door to the main computer system inside the outpost. They could get in, install the updated security protocol from Blake's scroll, and get out. However, since this was now a rush job, they now had to improvise.

A scream from Yang jolted Blake from her focus, her posture stiff as a board. She wanted to turn around to see what had happened, but she could only dare to glance at her scroll where Yang's picture and her Aura gauge were displayed above the program she needed open to operate the system she was working with. Yang's Aura was red, but it wasn't at zero. Inhaling through her nose, Blake tried to relax and regain her focus. She silently prayed to whichever deity that may be listening that this worked and touched the two wires she was holding together. Luck was on her side, because a green light lit up and a loading bar appeared on her scroll holo-screen.

"Yang! Now!" Yang roared behind her and Blake could feel the heat from the blonde's Semblance activating even from where she was sitting. She knew it wouldn't last long, Yang didn't have much Aura to work with after all, but it was enough. When the brawler zeroed out, there was silence. Blake shivered slightly from the absence of heat. "Yang?" 

"'m okay…" The taller Huntress mumbled tiredly, stumbling back to the Faunus. Blake gasped when she saw just how 'okay' Yang really was. Clothes clawed up, bruised and bleeding, teeth marks in her robotic arm… Blake turned her head towards the area where Yang had been fighting, but a warm hand turned her back before she could see the discoloration in the snow. Exhausted lavender eyes met panicked amber, but a gentle smile tugged at the blonde's lips as she brushed her thumb across the brunette's cheek. "We need to go before they come back. Did I buy you enough time?" The breathless laugh escaped from Blake before she even realized it was coming. She rolled her eyes fondly and rested her forehead against Yang's. 

"You bought me plenty. Let's get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am!" Yang gave a two fingered salute, teasing with a lazy grin.

* * *

"What part of this was a good idea?!" Blake shouted, running as fast as her feet could carry her away from whatever the hell Yang had unleashed behind them.

"If we make it out of here alive, I'll explain, but that's a _big_ if!" The two of them kept running, neither daring to look back as the giant centipede Grimm smashed and tore its way through the cave, knocking down rocks and stalactites in its path to try and hit the Huntresses. "Worst. Christmas. _Ever!_ " The Centinel screeched and slithered around them, blocking their path with a long bone leg. Yang activated Ember Celica and her prosthetic's shotgun and Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud. With an ear piercing hiss, the creature swung it's tail and collapsed the entrance they had just came through, sealing them in.

"Next time…" Two shotgun shots echoed through the dark cave. "We make…" The gunfire lit up the small space briefly, illuminating Blake's silhouette, as well as the leg of the Centinel that was about to come down into Blake's back as she fought off the centipede creatures other legs. A shot from her arm into a stalactite above caused it to fall and pierced the Grimm's leg before it could hit Blake. "Qrow and Clover…" The Centinel's angry shriek of pain caught the Faunus Huntress's attention and made her look over her shoulder, her excellent night vision allowing her to see Yang scowling as she backed up so that she and Blake were now back to back. "Go on these stupid missions!" Yang finally finished her sentence. The only reason they had come into this cave was because it was safer than being chased by Sabyrs. Unfortunately, this cave was apparently the home to a very large, very angry Centinel and, much like the case with any territorial creature, Grimm or otherwise, it wasn't too thrilled about its home being invaded. Although, it had been stuck, and it hadn't been for Yang blasting it free in hopes it would chase the Sabyrs and not them, they wouldn't have found themselves in this predicament. "Blake, I can't see."

"I know." Blake's voice was calm as she looked around, Gambol Shroud in one hand while the other reached back to hold Yang's prosthetic hand. The cave was massive.. If Blake had to guess, it used to be an old Dust mine. Dust mines, though, weren't usually this dark. There were usually some residual glow from the raw Dust crystals. Perhaps this one had been all mined out? Yang yelped when a sharp Grimm leg pierced he ground right by their feet. "This way. Your six o'clock. I think I see a cavern we can squeeze into."

"I'm sorry, _you think?_ " 

" _I'm sorry_ , you wanna stand here and become a shish-kabob?"

"Lead the way, Blakey!" With Yang in hand, Blake ran straight ahead. With Blake's help, Yang was able to duck, weave, and shoot her way past the Centinel, Blake making sure her partner was able to make it to safety inside the cavern first. After Yang disappeared, another sharp leg of the Centinel came falling down. Blake's ears perked up in alert and she froze…

And then she vanished into a cloud of smoke when the Grimm struck. By the time the creature realized what happened, Blake was crouched down with Yang and walking along. 

"That was too close." Yang sighed.

"Yeah, it was." Blake breathed. They walked in silence, save for the occasional grumbling when Yang knocked her head off of something or when Blake slipped on ice or when either of their packs got caught on a rock. The third or fourth time Yang hit or head, Blake realized she could used her scroll for some light and try to work on the security network while they tried to find a place to rest. Another ten minutes of looking at ones and zeroes and the screen telling her she had the wrong passkey (one that Ironwood _specifically_ told her would work), a low growl rumbled in Blake's throat. "I'm so sick of this!" She threw her scroll in frustration in front of them. Behind her, because her voice had echoed, the Centinel screeched and hissed. 

"Hey, it's okay." Yang tried to comfort, her hand holding Blake's. It was dark again without the light of Blake's scroll, but even in the dark, the Faunus's golden eyes almost seem to glow. "Look, your scroll didn't go far. That's where we'll set up camp. Not the most ideal spot, but we both need to stop for a minute." Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Inhaled through her nose, exhaled gently though her mouth. When she opened her eyes again, Yang was giving her a bright, goofy smile only Yang could give and despite their current situation, Blake could feel the tension in her body melt away. 

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." The Faunus agreed. They tiptoed over to where Blake's scroll had landed. Blake knelt down and picked it up, but when Yang didn't move to start unpacking, she raised a brow and patted the blonde's leg. "Yang? Aren't you gonna set up?"

"Do you see that?"

"See what?" Blake lifted her head to look in the direction Yang was looking in, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Yang, sweetie. I think you need to sit down."

"You don't see that glowing thing over there?" Yang's voice was just barely above a whisper. Blake stood this time, as much as she could with the low ceiling, and looked again. This time, she did see the soft, pale blue-white glowing not too far away. "Maybe it's a way out."

"Or it's a Grimm infested trap." Blake deadpanned. "Your Aura may have regenerated a little bit from earlier, but you don’t have enough for another big fight, and we have nowhere to run." 

"…"

"…"

Yang pouted.

Blake groaned.

"Stay put." Yang sat down obediently as Blake walked down the path. When she was close enough to the light, she drew Gambol Shroud from its sheath and cautiously stepped in. This cavern was much bigger to where she could stand up fully, though she squinted at the bright light and kept her weapon close in a defensive position until her eyesight readjusted. There was a hole in the ceiling, which allowed for the light. Not all of the Dust crystals had been mined, either. Blue water crystals that were lodged in the cave walls had managed to remain elusive from miners and looters. As she reached into her pocket for her scroll, Blake's ear perked up when snow and ice crunched behind her.

"Oh, gods. Who turned on the sun?"

" _Yang!_ " Blake exclaimed in exasperation. "I told you to stay put." Yang only raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Did you _really_ think I was going to let you waltz into potential danger alone?" Blake's ear twitched and golden eyes rolled. She couldn't fight the smiled the pulled up on her lips.

"I should have seen it coming." Yang smiled even more as she stepped closer to Blake, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, who happily accepted her embrace. She nuzzled her face in the blonde's neck, breathing in the faint scent of smoke from her Semblance, gunpowder from her weapons and something sunny and flowery that was entirely _Yang._ "You aren't off the hook." 

"Hmm?" Yang hummed lazily as she traced soft patterns along Blake's back. The dark haired Huntress lifted her head to give Yang a look. Yang, to her credit, knew she was in trouble, but tried to play it off with another soft kiss to her temple, her cheek, the corner of her lips. Blake tutted and pulled back with a scolding look.

"Now that we're not messily dead…What in the ever-loving hell were you thinking, Xiao Long?! Letting that Centinel loose!" Yang visibly cringed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Okay, so maybe is wasn't the best idea in the world." Yang laughed sheepishly. Blake didn't look so amused. Yang sighed. "Grimm can be territorial. I was hoping it would give us a Get Out of Grimm Free card. I'm sorry. I should have given you a heads up."

"That would have been nice, yes." Blake sighed, burying her face in Yang's neck again. Yang smiled and held her close, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 

"You know, we still have a job to do…" Blake mumbled.

"Does this mean I'm back on Santa's _Nice_ _List?_ " Blake snorted.

"After _that_ stunt? Not even close, Xiao Long." Blake knew she made a mistake when the impish smirk instantly appeared across Yang's face. 

"So, you _want_ me on the _Naughty List,_ huh, Belladonna?"

"That is _not_ what I meant and you know it!" Blake could feel her face heating up. 

"You know, we have a week to complete this mission. And we did just nearly die… Who's to say we can't have a break?" Yang winked.

" _Yang!_ "

" _Blake!_ " Yang teasingly mimicked.

The Centinel hissed and screeched again, making both of them freeze on the spot and glance towards the only entrance to the cave they were in.

"…Let's get out of here first." Yang gulped with a nervous laugh. Blake nodded rapidly.

"Great idea." 


End file.
